


Infatuation

by your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author/pseuds/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author
Summary: Della has developed feelings for the defender of Duckburg. Needless to say, this is problematic.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Duck Avenger/Della Duck (one sided)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays ya'll!  
> BTW this is technically set in the same universe as The Pantry Chroncicles, but the stories have o real effect on each other. IE you don't have to read it before this one.

Donald had been the Duck Avenger for about two years now.

It had started as a prank that he pulled on his great-uncle, a little payback for almost killing him on a recent adventure. However, it had allowed him to see just how much violence and crime lived on the streets of Duckburg. 

It was from then that he had dedicated himself to helping those who couldn’t help themselves. It had been a rocky road at first, but after a few months of experience, and a few stolen grapple hooks, it became far easier. 

Now he roamed the streets and alleys of Duckburg every night, stopping crime wherever it presented itself. Not to mention the few super powered crazies that appeared once in a while. Of course, being a seventeen-year-old superhero had its downsides. Who was he kidding, it was all downsides, between the injuries, the lack of sleep, his falling grades and the lame excuses to Uncle Scrooge whenever he was caught sneaking back into the mansion. 

Despite that, he had never felt more alive, it was like for the first time in his life he was actually making a difference in the world. Every night he would save a life. Every night he would make someone’s life just a bit better. It was plain magic, that feeling right after a major victory, the feeling when he could channel all of his frustrations and anger into something practical.

That being said, that magical feeling could be overridden by the awkwardness of dealing with someone he knew outside of the mask. This was the case tonight. 

It was supposed to be routine patrol that night. Della was out at a friend’s house and Scrooge was gone on a business venture, so he didn’t even have to sneak out. He stopped a few of the Beagle clan, dressed like mimes for some reason, took out a lone gunman looking to kill his boss, and generally stopping a few minor crimes, including some guy obsessed with dirt? Donald didn’t even want to know what that was about. All he knew was that he had dust and dirt in places where dirt should never be. 

He was just wrapping up for the night. It was a school night after all, and he had a math packet to finish for tomorrow. So he grappled off the rooftop he was resting on, looking to head back to Killmotor hill. However, mid-swing, a piercing scream echoed through the silent streets of Duckburg. 

Donald immediately did a complete turn mid-air, and shot out a different grapple line, propelling himself on top of a rooftop. He looked down onto the street down below, and saw a frightened female duck laying under a streetlight that illuminated a small patch of concrete. A shifty looking wolf, was approaching her, wielding a piece of broken pipe.  
The Duck Avenger jumped down, landing between the injured civilian, and the criminal.

“Come on man, you know it’s rude to hit a lady.” The Duck Avenger quipped, his voice deep and clear.

“Walk away Avenger, right now, and I’ll let you go.” the wolf threatened growling, and the Avenger cocked his head.

“Hmm, what a great offer.” the Avenger pretended to consider for a split second, before bringing his fist across the crook’s face. The wolf fell to the ground, but quickly recovered, spitting out a sharp canine tooth. 

“Ohh, that’s gonna be some expensive orthopedic work. Oh well, I hear the Duckburg penitentiary has dental.” the Avenger joked, and brought his boot-clad boot up on the wolf’s muzzle, sending him backward. He then picked the criminal up by the collar of his shirt, and was met with a bloody and bruised visage. 

“You’re gonna regret that Avenger.” the wolf warned, before letting out a piercing howl. The Avenger knocked the wolf out with another blow, but it was too late.

Out of the shadows surrounding the streetlamp, more wolves emerged, growling and holding makeshift weapons. The Avenger, backed up, so that he was between the wolves and the poor citizen, who hadn’t run away for some reason. Oh well, it was too late now, the only place the wolves weren’t cutting off was a dead end alley. A plan quickly formed in the Avenger’s mind, and he turned to face the citizen. She was holding her leg in pain, the wolf probably broke it.

He picked her up as carefully as he could with only a couple grunts. He ran toward the alley, and placed her down in a pile of garbage bags. The wolves were waiting at the entrance of the alley, knowing that he had nowhere to go. They crept between the buildings, at least twenty goons all ready to strike, including the first who had recovered. 

The Avenger’s fist clenched, filled with silent righteous rage, his eyes filled with steely determination, his cape flapping in the quiet wind. It was the Avenger who broke the expectant silence, swinging his fist in a wide arc, sending two of the wolves toward the ground. The rest gnashed their teeth, snarling, and howling as they ran at him.

He dodged a crowbar, jabbing a fist at a face, then sweeping his leg, sending a couple more toward the ground. He leapt off a couple unconscious bodies, propelling him to a small ledge on the side of the building. He jumped off, using his weight to crush another three foes, and sending a quick blow to another. He quickly turned and punched a wolf trying to sneak up on him, and elbowed another. The original wolf stumbled to his feet, and the Avenger sent a steel-tipped boot right between his legs. The crook fell to the ground and the alley was silent once more as twenty odd bodies lay on the ground.

The Avenger approached the injured citizen that was still safe in the pile of trash.

“Sorry for leaving you in a pile of garbage.” he apologized “Can you stand?”  
The duck turned to face him, and the Avenger resisted the urge to gasp.

Della?

“No, I don’t think so. That guy got my leg pretty good, I think it’s broken.” Della reported

“Well, you should call the police. Get this gang arrested, and they can get you home.” he said, and turned away, holding up a grapple gun.

“Wait!” Della called out, and the Avenger turned to face her again, “Can you take me home, I don’t trust the Duckburg police much after tonight.” she asked sheepishly. The Duck Avenger sighed, but nodded. He made his way back to the duck, and picked her up in a bridal fashion, one arm supporting her back, and the other behind her knees. 

“Where do you live?” he asked bluntly, already knowing the answer.

“McDuck Manor.” Della replied, and the two made their way into the night, and toward Killmotor hill. Della called the police on the way so that they would pick up the wolf gang, conveniently leaving out the fact that it was the Duck Avenger who saved her at his request. The last thing he needed was more press than he already had.

It didn’t take the duo long to make it to the front door of the manor, where the Duck Avenger still held onto her.

“Will you be alright Ms.-?” the Avenger asked lamely

“Duck. Della Duck. Thank you Duck Avenger.” she said, still clinging to the hero’s neck. Then, before he had the chance to set her down, she reached her beak up, and planted a kiss on his exposed feathery cheek. She could have sworn she saw him blush, a red spreading over his face, and his feathers ruffling. 

“Right.” he stammered out, and placed her gently on the ground “I have to go.” he said, before shooting out a grappling line connecting to the rooftop, and flew out of sight. 

“Wow, he is amazing.” Della sighed dreamily, staring at the spot her hero stood.

Donald had never moved this fast in his entire life. He ran across the top of the roof, trying to remove as much of his costume as possible without slowing down his sprint to his room in the tower. He fumbled with the windowsill and fell through the opening, landing with a thud on the ground. He threw off the rest of his superhero suit, and kicked it under his bed, he’ll deal with it later. In the meantime, however, the doorbell was ringing constantly. He threw on a t-shirt, and sprinted down the stairs, standing in front of the door. He opened it with a squint and a glare, pretending he didn’t know exactly who was outside the door at an ungodly time in the morning. Della was waiting outside, and Donald was genuinely shocked, not because she was there, but because she was standing up, arms crossed and looking unimpressed.

“Della what are you doing here. I thought you were spending the night at your friend’s house?” Donald asked, his voice cracking, and fluctuating. 

“Well, apparently Scrooge is getting back early, so I was walking back to the manor, and uh, I got jumped.” Della admitted

“What? Are you alright?” he asked worriedly, ushering her inside, and she limped in. 

“Yeah, some wolf gang. Gave me a hell of a bruise on my left leg. But the Duck Avenger saved me.” she explained as Donald closed the door.

“The Duck Avenger’s real?” he asked raising an eyebrow

“Real, and really hot.” Della said, and Donald inwardly cringed. This is what he was afraid of.

“Della, don’t go trying to date a superhero just because he’s pretty.” Donald sighed. His sister had a reputation of falling for whatever new guy off the block that she meets. The amount of people she’s dated in the last three years is staggering. Still of course the biggest problem of her crushing on Duckburg’s defender is who he is under the mask. 

“Not pretty. Hot. There’s a big difference. Anyway, I’m going to bed.” she announced walking up the stairs on her own. 

Donald sighed and followed suit, he had a real bad feeling about this. With any luck, Della and the Duck Avenger would never see each other again, and he wouldn’t have to worry about it. But when has he ever been lucky?


End file.
